memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Columbia/For Want of a Nail/Act Three
The pair of soldiers walk up to them. Who are you? the soldier asked as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. We're American soldiers we got seperated from our men while on patrol Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her and walks around her. There's no women commanders in this war there all civilians and clean and serve their men in their needs the soldier says as he looks at the Captain. She looks at him. There were a shortest of men soldiers during the early hours of the war, take us to your commanding officer I want to speak with him Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right get your wounded and follow me the soldier says as he looks at them. Chow and Lance help Doctor Finn with the injured Lieutenant Lao. In the 22nd century the Columbia is in orbit trying to figure out what happened. On the bridge Commander Nelson is with Commander Williams in the situation room searching for the shuttlepod still and trying to figure out what happened, when Lieutenant Shrun reports. Commander we're being hailed by the Soloni Council of Elders Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Transfer it to the situation room Shrun Commander Nelson says as he looks at him. He nods and transfers the hail to the wall mounted monitor. Commander we're awaiting for your Captain and her team I hope nothing has happened to them''Councilor Alandar says on the screen. Commander Nelson folds his arms. We lost contact with our shuttlepod just moments they descended into the planet's atmosphere Commander Nelson says as he looks at the screen. He gets worried. ''We've might of been experiencing some issues with our time device hope we didn't damage your ship in anyway, please forgive my people Alandar says on the monitor. Commander Nelson smiles. We're not mad at you and who said we're ruthless and unrelenting? Commander Nelson says as he looks at the monitor. He looks at him. The Romulans they visited our world a few days ago and they were in a hurry when they picked up your ship entering the system, they made me promise not to tell you what happened to your Captain and her landing party Councilor Alandar says on the monitor. Commander Nelson turns to the Ensign at tactical. Go to tactical alert, Shrun warn Starfleet Command let them know that the Romulans are here at Solon prime Commander Nelson says as he looks over at the Ensign at tactical and Lieutenant Shrun. They follow his orders. Councilor get your people to a shelter and stay there until we contact you we'll figure out how to get our people back Commander Nelson says as he looks at the monitor. He nods and the channel closes as he walks back to the Captain's Chair and sits down in it as Commander Williams goes to the Engineering console. In the 19th century at a camp that was made by the soldiers Captain Martin, Doctor Finn, Corporal Lance and Chow and the wounded Lieutenant Lao are taken into the house as Chow and Lance lay Rain on the table as Doctor Finn gets to work on treating the wound. Either of you ever assisted in surgery before? between the bullet, the boat ride and the cold, I'm not in the best of moods! Doctor Finn says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Corporal Lance. She looks at the Corporal and motions her to sit with her. Well Corporal what do you think of this away mission? Captain Martin asked as she looks at the Corporal. She looks at her. It's strange they didn't take our weapons most of the time when I was on a rescue mission the captive was disarmed and beaten and bruised Corporal Lance says as she looks at the Captain. She looks at her. I'm guessing they don't think our weapons are much of a threat, that one right there is very interested in seeing what the Doctor is doing until we fine a way to get out of here let's make plans to escape Captain Martin says as she looks at the Corporal. She looks at her. I'll make the plan with Chow Corporal Lance says as she looks at the Captain. Captain Martin nods at her. Then the commanding officer of the army comes in and everyone is shocked by who it is. General George Washington Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Doctor Finn looks at him. Some who is important huh Doctor Finn says as she looks at them. In the 22nd century the Constellation and the Lexington emerge from warp on both sides of the Columbia. In the situation room Commander Nelson is telling both Captains Martin and Halliwell their findings and that the Romulans were at the planet. You see this it's a time spike we've been reviewing our sensor readings when we first came into the system, and this is the wave that grazed our hull plating and this is the two waves that struck the shuttlepod that's when we lost contact with them Commander Nelson says as he looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at him.